


I Hope You Kept The Receipt

by TheTrueFluffyTuna



Series: Wake up, get up, dab- no wait please don't do that [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Treated Kinda Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, Kawakami best mom 2k17, let's be honest any female cast member is a better mom than Akira's actual one, mommode inte͜nS͟I̸F͘IE͏S͞, post interrogation, what mom doesn't even tEXT her son for a whole year lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFluffyTuna/pseuds/TheTrueFluffyTuna
Summary: If possible Akira's blatant admittance actually made Kawakami look even more done with him. "....I hope you know that you're a real hot mess of a human being."Without missing a beat Akira gave her a smile, "and I hope you know that those shoes are a sin against fashion and man kind."That had earned him a laugh, a tired, somewhat tight one but a laugh nonetheless.





	I Hope You Kept The Receipt

**Author's Note:**

> And so the second part of the confidant series is here, I think I'll do Takemi next but honestly I'm out of prompt ideas after that lmao
> 
> Morgana is probably over at Futaba's listening to Akira's bugged phone

Belatedly Akira realizes after he's been pushed down onto his bed by surprisingly strong hands and told to, "Stay put or else." That calling Kawakami over after Sojiro had left to complain about his current life situation might have been a mistake. 

And here he'd thought that at the very least, Kawakami would be pitching for his team. -The #LetAkiraOutOfQuarantine2k17 team to be specific.(yes, he knew the name was fantastic he picked it out himsel after all.) 

Who could've predicted that someone so close to his heart would betray him like this. 

Woe was the life of Akira Kurusu, an ever upstanding member of society.

Abruptly broken out of his ever so slightly emo internal monologue by those gaudy horrible, noisy heels Kawakami had chosen to wear today stomping up the stairs, Akira sat up and turned to see Kawakami balancing what looked like several rags and a bowl of steaming water in her arms.

"Honestly- I don't hear anything from you for almost a week! -asides from a 'I'm not dead. Probly. TTYL' text and then when you finally do call me over to your home you're practically half dead and asking me to make you coffee. What is your life??" She looked completely exasperated with the whole situation as she went about setting up her make-shift medical table next to his bed.

Akira opened his mouth to deny her claims only to be cut off by Kawakami. "Don't even try to defend yourself brat," picking up one of the rags and soaking it in the water she made a thoroughly disgruntled face, "and what gave you the bright idea to put concealer over fresh wounds?!? This is how you get an infection, you know!"

Trying not to wince as Kawakami went about removing the make-up, Akira held as still as he could. "To be fair my doctor did say it was fine as long as I washed it off soon."

Giving Akira a skeptical look as she finished wiping the make up off his face Kawakami sighed, "Uh huh, and please tell me just how long has this been on then?" 

Akira didn't even bother thinking of a lie to that question and spoke the truth, "I actually fell asleep with it on yesterday and then put more on this morning."

If it was possible the blatant admittance actually made Kawakami look even more done with him. "....I hope you know that you're a real hot mess of a human being." 

Without missing a beat Akira gave her a smile, "and I hope you know that those shoes are a sin against man kind." 

That had earned him a laugh; a tired, somewhat tight one, but a laugh nonetheless.

Tossing the dirty rags into the bowl and silently sitting herself next to Akira Kawakami began all but manhandled his head into her lap and began slowly but steadily running her hands through his hair. 

A few minutes passed before she let out a big sigh, "Whatever you're dealing with even if it's as a member of the Phantom Thieves and not Akira-the-hot-mess I- really want you to know that not all of the adults in this world are out to get you. Some of us have a soft spot for idiots like you and would help you with anything in a heartbeat if you'd just ask."

"Are you offering to kill a man for me Sensei? I'll be honest, don't know if I want to ask that much of a woman who can't even match her shirt with her shoes-ow! Realy!?" Letting out a cry of pain as Kawakami pinched his bruised cheek he gave her a betrayed look. 

Glaring down at him Kawakami stretched out her fingers like she was thinking of where to pinch him next, "I'll be killing you pretty soon if you keep talking shit about my shoes."

"I'm just saying the truth- agh-! Stop pinching me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I stayed up doing all night? If you guessed this u sure are right, you win.... a cookie?


End file.
